


Monarchial Matter

by Bumblebee31



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Corruption Kink, Dirty Talk, Dumbification, Knotting, Lee Taeyong is a Knot Whore, M/M, Modern Royalty, Multiple Orgasms, OMEGA SLICK AGENDA LEGGOOOO, Omega Lee Taeyong, Pregnancy Kink, Spitroasting, a lot of it muehehehe, can i like say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebee31/pseuds/Bumblebee31
Summary: Johnny didn't know what to expect when his cousin, the crown prince, invited him for pizza-and-coke-bros-night-in. But he knows something is up, and Jaehyun wants him to be involved."Would you help me to get Taeyong pregnant?”





	Monarchial Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haedal (hyuckiesuckle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckiesuckle/gifts).

> Hi guys! So happy that i finally have a chance to post something new for you! OwO
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this shitty ass fic- the product of my horny, depraved brain. For haedal , sorry if this doesn't meet your expectations TwT
> 
> Also!!! Don't forget to check out allll the fics from this fest because they are all golds!!!

Johnny was not surprised when Jaehyun invited him to have dinner. After all, it had been a month since the last time two of them met, with Johnny’s busy overseas schedule and his cousin’s responsibility as the crown prince. What amused him was when Jaehyun decided he wanted to grab some fast food and eat at Johnny’s place instead of the usual fancy restaurant. Not that Johnny would turn down the offer of pizza and coke, though.

Everything was nice and calm. The older alpha turned Netflix on and both princes wore their comfortable sleeping clothes. The cousins talked about various things, catching up on everything from jobs to diplomatic dramas. But Johnny knew Jaehyun might wanted to talk about something…, important.

“How’s Taeyong-ah?”

Jaehyun halted from munching his French fries, obviously tensing up from the mentioned name. But he quickly gained his composure again. “He’s fine and healthy. I just― I feel sorry for him every time mother brought the heir subject up.”

“Well, seems like auntie really doesn’t want me to be the next king,” joked Johnny, nudging his cousin’s shoulder playfully. He knew that it’s a natural thing for royalties to expect their direct bloodlines to inherit the throne. Johnny has no interest in being the king and thinks Jaehyun suited the public better, anyway. “So…, no luck yet?”

“Honestly, I have something to tell you, hyung. I-um,” _And there we go. _Johnny nodded, waiting patiently for Jaehyun to talk again. Red-eared, Jaehyun whispered. “I might be infertile.”

Johnny froze on his spot. Now this is something he didn’t expect. “Are you sure about that?”

“I secretly went to get myself checked. It’s not that I can’t have my own baby, but it’s just…, way harder to get one.” Jaehyun nodded. “No one knows this except for you, hyung. For now. I think I’ll tell Taeyong-hyung tomorrow.”

The older rubbed his cousin’s shoulder sympathetically, emitting his calming scent to ease the distress. “I’m sorry to hear that, Jae.”

“It’s okay. Not that it’s my fault anyway, hyung,” Jaehyun smiled weakly. “But um, I actually asked you to eat with me because I wanted to ask you to do something for me. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, though.”

_Uh-oh. _Johnny calmly reached over the table to get another slice of pepperoni pizza. “Hmm, I’ll try to help as much as I could. What kind of help, by the way?”

“Would you help me to get Taeyong pregnant?”

Johnny choked.

Johnny knew Taeyong since ten years ago, back when they were still young teenagers. Taeyong had always been beautiful and delicate looking, dressed in elegant loose blouses in a lot of occasions and soft spoken. Johnny knew he was taught to be like so, because he would be the model omega for his people. Fragile, soft, and _pure_.

So Johnny was quite surprised when the prince said yes to their crazy, no-one-can-know-about-this plan. Maybe because Taeyong was so fed up from his mother in law’s nagging, and maybe because he _does_ want to have a baby so badly.

Three days later, Johnny stood in front of Jaehyun’s and Taeyong’s room at one in the morning.

“You’re very on time,” chirped Jaehyun as he let Johnny in. Aromatic candles were lit in the room, relaxing and creating the atmosphere at the same time. Taeyong sat huddling in the centre of the bed, clad in lacy baby blue lingerie. His big doe eyes shone with anxiousness when he saw Johnny, but he still bowed his head to the other shyly. “Hi, Johnny-ssi.”

“Hello, Taeyong-ah,” greeted the alpha as he threw him a warm smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you again.”

Jaehyun ushered Johnny to the bathroom so his cousin could wash up from the long, full-of-meeting day. The older alpha walked out in a bathrobe Jaehyun had prepared for him, ignoring the obvious blush on Taeyong’s cheeks. “Okay, how we’re gonna do this?”

The omega whined, feeling full from Jaehyun’s cock splitting him apart. Jaehyun laid the omega sideways and lifted his left thigh up, groaning when Taeyong’s walls fluttered around him to accommodate the thickness. Johnny sat near the edge of the bed, palming his hardness while watching the sight with hungry eyes.

Jaehyun planted a kiss on Taeyong’s shoulder before starting to move his hips, building the rhythm over time. The omega moaned and whimpered softly, hiding his red face between the soft pillows.

“Why you’re so shy, Taeyong-ah?” chuckled Johnny, cooing when Taeyong whined in embarrassment. “You feel good right?”

“I-I do, ah,” Taeyong snapped his eyes shut when he felt Jaehyun’s cock brushed against his prostate. “I-I never―hah―no one ever saw me like this before.”

“So pure,” cooed Jaehyun, reaching over to thumb Taeyong’s leaking tip and smearing the precum all over the head. Taeyong whimpered some more and tried to swat Jaehyun’s hand away from the sensitive small cock, panting when his alpha stroked him lightly. “You’re so cute, hyung.”

“Don’t be shy, Taeyong-ah,” smiled Johnny, reaching over to kiss Taeyong’s pliant mouth. The omega moaned, still timid from being sandwiched between two alphas. Oh, how much Johnny wanted to just grab on the omega’s jaw and kiss him like there’s no tomorrow, but he knew he would scare Taeyong off if he does it now. Not yet. “Why you hide your pretty face, hm?”

“I sh-shouldn’t do this,” whimpered Taeyong against Johnny’s plush lips. “It’s in-inappropriate.”

“Oh, is that so?” taunted Johnny, chuckling when Taeyong squeaked as Jaehyun’s cock hit his prostate dead on. The omega whined, drool threatening to dribble down the sides of his mouth. “Why is it inappropriate then, Taeyong-ah?”

“I shouldn’t―” And then he moaned loudly, obviously from Jaehyun grinding up to his sensitive spot. Judging how drenched he was, it shouldn’t be long before he came. “I sh-shouldn’t like this.”

“Hmm, I still don’t understand why,” The older alpha pinched Taeyong’s left nipple playfully, relishing the way the sweet omega gasped. Jaehyun shot him a mischievous look and started to jerk the omega off, leaving Taeyong panting and mewling.

“Please-please-please―” Taeyong canted his hips up to meet his alpha’s fist, whining pitifully when Jaehyun pinned his hips in place. “please let me cum, alpha, please, ah!”

With the last swipe of Jaehyun’s thumb on the leaking slit, Taeyong spilled all over Jaehyun’s hand, dirtying the sheets with cum and slick. He was whimpering a lot, letting the alpha to fuck him some more before pulling out. Jaehyun groaned when he saw the slick, gaping hole, letting Johnny to take a look too. The omega made a noise from the back of his throat, shame started to cripple down on him again.

“Please don’t stare at me, you-you two,” Taeyong hid his face in the pillows again. “I’m shy.”

“Well, you don’t seem very shy when you beg, don’t you,” Jaehyun grinned, smooching the omega’s ass. He realized Johnny threw him a ‘please explain’ look. “Don’t worry, Johnny-hyung. Our Taeyong-ie is just in denial that he likes being fucked a lot. He’s actually a total slut for dicks.”

“Don’t-don’t say that to him!” Taeyong finally faced two of them, pink decorating his cheeks down to his neck. He looked like an angry kitten with fluffy disheveled hair. Both alphas laughed from the cute act, which resulted to an even more sulking Taeyong. “I am not a-a-a slut!”

“We’ll see if what Jaehyun said is true, then,” chuckled Johnny as he motioned Taeyong to lay on his back. The omega complied when Jaehyun inserted a pillow to support his ass, though while still pouting. “I’m going to enter you now, Taeyong-ah.”

“Ah also, just a heads up, hyung,” Jaehyun smiled darkly. “Taeyong-ie likes to get fucked roughly.”

Johnny nodded, petting Taeyong’s hair and neck to relax his ruffled feathers. Seemed like his it worked, because then the omega’s gaze soften. “Is it true, though? Do you want us to be rough with you?”

“I―” Taeyong gulped, being a little scared but also horny as hell. In the end, his hunger for more animalistic pleasure wins. “yeah. I want it.”

The alpha hummed in acknowledgement as he teased the head of his cock on the slippery, fluttering entrance before pushing in. Taeyong gasped and snapped his eyes shut, trying not to focus on how the phallus slowly tear him apart, and how the tip was snug against his sweet spot. Johnny thumbed the omega’s protruding hipbone tenderly. “Tell us if you want to stop, okay?”

After the omega nodded, Johnny began to move his hips in a well-practiced move, the one he knows drives all omegas crazy. Taeyong moaned and squirmed, pleasure coursing through his body like electricity. He dragged his blunt nails down Johnny’s chest to relieve the stimulation only to yelp when the alpha pinned his hands down.

“Don’t. move.” Snarled Johnny in warning. “If you move your hand I’m going to stop fucking your tight little cunt. Understood?”

Taeyong nodded feverishly, the fear making him even more aroused than before. He gripped the bed sheet to stop himself from touching the alpha, so hard his knuckles turned white. Johnny kept pistoning his hips, sometimes switching from long thrusts to short, powerful ones. “Such a pretty omega.”

Jaehyun was getting bored from only watching. Sure, seeing Taeyong being dicked is nice, but it might be even nicer to have someone warm your dick too.

He positioned his dick near the omega’s lips, smearing the precum on the pretty pink mouth. The young alpha pushed the cockhead in, pleased when Taeyong started to hollow his cheeks and gagged when the tip hit the back of his throat.

“Aww, you look so cute,” cooed Jaehyun, pushing his cock in until Taeyong nosed the base of his cock, having no choice but to inhale the musky pheromone scent that drunks him even more. The omega whined, unable to breathe properly as his own neglected penis rested against his tummy, bouncing with every thrust from Johnny.

“Fuck, so tight,” grunted the alpha, hips snapping relentlessly into Taeyong’s heat. “Jaehyun’s so lucky to have you.”

Above him, Jaehyun laughed lightly as if they were just having a casual talk near the riverbank and not shoving his cock repeatedly into the omega’s mouth. Taeyong choked and sobbed, moans muffled by Jaehyun’s dick in his mouth. He was in an uncomfortable position, with Johnny fucking him on his back. He needed to crane his neck so Jaehyun could slide his cock in and out of the omega’s throat.

“He’s always as tight as a virgin no matter how many times you fuck him, hyung,” Jaehyun cooed when he heard Taeyong whine in embarrassment, stopped moving his hips for a while to absentmindedly trace the columns of the omega’s neck with his thumb. He sighed when he felt his cock underneath the tender skin, bulging it a little. “Taeyong-hyung _is_ built to take a dick.”

“Like an omega should,” chuckled Johnny, now grinding his into Taeyong’s prostate which made the smaller squeal. He was so, so sensitive it was borderline painful, but with Johnny gripping his hips and Jaehyun pinning his hands down with one hand, he couldn’t do much but just to take everything the alphas gave him. “Look at him. Taking my cock like a good bitch.”

Taeyong whined, tears brimming his pretty eyes and wetting his thick lashes. Jaehyun grunted and quickened his pace, abusing the omega’s throat and making him gag repeatedly. “Fuck, so good. You must be so happy that you’re gonna get filled by another alpha, huh?”

The smaller whimpered and shook his head the best he could, and Jaehyun slipped his dick out for a good moment to let him speak. “No! I swear!”

“Oh really?” The older alpha twisted Taeyong’s nipple tauntingly, making the omega yelp. Jaehyun had the audacity to just laugh and shoved his cock back in Taeyong’s mouth to shut him up again. “Seems like your body has a different opinion, hmm? If you’re not happy then why your hole is so wet for me?”

Taeyong gasped and cried even more, teetering closer and closer to the edge. Jaehyun seemed to notice this, because he nodded at Johnny and the older alpha quickened his pace, almost punishing the omega’s prostate at this point. Taeyong whined high in his throat, and came without a warning.

“Still not happy with my dick in you, baby?” Johnny laughed mockingly when Taeyong still didn’t nod. “I guess our_ pure_ omega is enjoying this more than he should, right Jae?”

“He came like that too,” Jaehyun tsked and let Taeyong to suckle the head of his cock, moaning when it hit the back of the omega’s throat. “Just admit that you like this a lot, being spitroasted by two alphas.”

Taeyong knew he was getting closer to losing his mind completely, reduced into nothing but a brainless, dumb fucktoy soon. All for Jaehyun and Johnny to breed and use. He would be nothing like an untainted prince, but just a slut for dicks and cum, willing to be bred until he was swollen with pups.

“Just say that you like it, _omega,” _Jaehyun growled and tugged on his hair harshly, forcing him to open his eyes and look at them. Taeyong could see the apparent lust in those two sets of flickering red eyes that just made him felt weak in the knees.

“I do,” he sobbed, finally succumbing into the promise of more carnal pleasure. “I do like it.”

“Took you long enough,” spat out Johnny, clearly also almost fully into his alpha headspace. He roughly turned Taeyong around on his stomach, face down and ass up. The alpha slid his girth back in one smooth thrust, ignoring the omega’s mewl. “Now that you admit it, it’s gonna be easier to knock you up.”

Taeyong moaned and whimpered, flushed until his upper chest turned pink. Jaehyun didn’t take a pity on him though, back on fucking his mouth like no tomorrow. Honestly more than a blow job, the whole situation was more fit described as throat-fucking, since Taeyong just let his jaw go slack and relaxed his gag reflex to accommodate the thickness.

“Such a good slut,” heaved Jaehyun, letting Taeyong to breathe for a second before back on choking him again. “Johnny-hyung would fill you up nicely. You’d love that right?”

“Oh I’m sure he’ll love it, Jae,” Johnny continued to move with deep, long thrusts that made Taeyong’s eyes roll to the back of his head from carnal pleasure. If it wasn’t for Johnny holding him up, Taeyong would’ve been completely flat on the bed now, no limb strength left in him. “I know this type of sluts; they would beg to get cum stuffed in their holes. Am I wrong, Taeyong?”

“N-No, you’re not, alpha,” Taeyong hiccupped, spit slobbered all over his lips and chin, eyes unfocused. Jaehyun chuckled. So he was completely gone already. It was cute, seeing how the reserved model omega turned out to be such a cumslut. “wanna get fucked so bad.”

“Oh baby, you’re _already_ fucked,” Jae plugged his dick back home, grunting as Taeyong’s throat constricted around the cockhead. He was quite close. “You’re so stupid you don’t even realize you’re being fucked right now.”

“The only thing that will satisfy him is getting cum in his ass,” snickered Johnny, smacking Taeyong’s left butt cheek and leaving a handprint there. “Damn, does he always go dumb like this everytime you guys fuck?”

“Yeah, he does,” laughed Jaehyun breathlessly, thrusting his hips until his balls slapped the omega’s chin. Taeyong seemed to realize Jaehyun was quite close, because he tried his best to tighten his lips and hollowed his cheeks. “Especially when he’s in heat. Fuck, I’m gonna cum soon. Drink my cum and don’t let anything spill, got it?”

With one last snap of Jaehyun’s hips, warm thick cum flooded Taeyong’s throat. He obediently kept his mouth tight, milking every last drop of Jaehyun’s release so nothing was wasted, even lapping on the head to clean it. Johnny seemed intrigued with the whole scene, since he stopped fucking Taeyong to watch Jaehyun spilling into the eager pink mouth.

“Say what?”

“Th-Thank you, alpha,” Taeyong licked his lips, loving the salty-bitter taste. He whined when Johnny stroked his leaking cock, just realizing he also came from having Jaehyun’s release. “Thank you for letting me have your cum.”

“Shit, that’s so hot,” chuckled Johnny, thumbing the sensitive, stretched skin where he collided with the omega. “I can’t believe he really said that.”

“Nor did I when I first fucked him, hyung,” Jaehyun petted Taeyong’s hair one more time before moving to the side. “He’s all yours now. I’m done.”

The older alpha smiled wickedly, pushing Taeyong’s waist down until his back made a pretty arch, looking even more eager to take cum up his ass. Now Johnny’s pace was relentless, quick and punishing as his heavy balls slapped Taeyong’s perineum.

The omega wailed and thrashed, still oversensitive from before but Johnny pinned him down by the throat, palm pushing Taeyong’s nape while the other gripped on the smaller’s hipbone. And now that there was nothing to keep his mouth shut, the omega started to blabber incoherently, not caring how spit ran dribbled down his chin.

“S-Sho good,” Taeyong hiccupped, arching his back even more to spur the alpha on. “I-I f-feel sho good.”

Jaehyun chuckled, now watching from the sideline. “What makes you feel good, sweetheart?”

The pet name made Taeyong whine. “A-Alpha’s dick makes me happy. Wanna be knotted so bad.”

“You want my knot?” Johnny growled, all feral and wild and everything Taeyong wanted at the moment. He leaned down until his chest met the omega’s back, pistonning in a ruthless pace. “Want to hang off my knot like a good bitch you are? Want to have my pups in you?”

Jaehyun laughed mockingly “Beg for it, omega.”

Taeyong squealed as he Johnny’s dickhead hammered his prostate, so ready to cum untouched again. “Please, please, please, alpha! Please knot me! Please cum in me! I want to be filled with your cum so bad!”

“Good omega,” grunted the older alpha, twisting Taeyong’s jaw to the side so he could kiss him. It was sloppy. messy and mostly tongue and teeth than lips, but Taeyong couldn’t care less. There was only one thing in his mind: making sure Johnny knot him and spill it all inside. “Take my knot like a good boy, yeah?”

And then he pushed the bulbous end in, leaving Taeyong to scream and cry from how big it was. He was stretched to the maximum, almost ripping apart from the knot. As painful as it was, just like an omega’s natural response to a knot, Taeyong came again, soiling the already ruined sheets.

Johnny continued to rut and grind into Taeyong’s prostate. After all, he hadn’t come yet. The omega quietly wept and whimpered, enduring the almost torturous pleasure. Jaehyun cooed, reaching over to pet Taeyong’s hair and praise him. “Such an obedient omega.”

After a full minute of the sweet torture, ropes and ropes of warm seed started to paint the omega’s awaiting hole white. Taeyong whined happily, tightening his hole to milk all of it and loving how his stomach bulged a little from how much the alpha released. Jaehyun kindly jerked him off one last time, ignoring his pained cries from oversensitivity.

Johnny’s head started to clear and his senses came back to him. He worriedly tapped the omega’s shoulder. “Taeyong? You okay there?”

“Mm, ‘m okay,” mumbled the omega, already half asleep. He was obviously very tired after ejaculating four times tonight. He cutely hid his face into the pillow, uncaring of the spit smearing all over his face and onto the fabric. “Just need cuddles.”

Jaehyun giggled and ran his hand through Taeyong’s hair. “Well, let’s cuddle then.”

Johnny cleared his throat awkwardly. “Wait, so uh, am I allowed to join the cuddle?”

The younger alpha laughed. “It’s not like you can’t go for some time, hyung. C’mon, let’s just lay down.”

They ended up with Johnny spooning Taeyong from behind and Jaehyun hugging the omega from the front, cooing when Taeyong nuzzled his face into his chest. Not too long after, light snores could be heard from the room as the three of them drifted to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> twt


End file.
